


happening again

by Softrivers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrivers/pseuds/Softrivers
Summary: "No, Betty. Do not say you're sorry. What happened in high school is not your fault. I understand why you need time. Hell, I still need time," he says, cutting her off. When Betty leans in for a kiss, they taste each other and salt from tears spilling down their cheeks.





	happening again

**Author's Note:**

> i actually cried when i wrote this, so enjoy! there are two time jumps near the end. 
> 
> xx

The last thing Jughead was expecting when he came home from a very long day at work was his girlfriend in the middle of a full-fledged panic attack in their kitchen. He immediately drops his messenger bag onto the table and hurries over to her.

"Betts, hey whats wrong?" he asks her, enveloping her in his arms, pulling her onto his lap. Betty wraps her arms around his neck and sobs into his shoulder.

"It's gonna happen again, Jug!" she wails against his shirt. Jughead rubs his hands up and down her back, hoping to calm her down. He is willing to wait for an explanation until his girlfriend is completely calm. They sit on the kitchen floor for fifteen minutes until Betty's crying has stopped.

"Do you wanna go lay in bed? It's more comfortable there," Jughead whispers to her. She gives him a small smile and nods her head. He picks her up and carries her bridal style to their bedroom. He lets her stand on the floor and helps her out of her clothes. Jughead gently pulls her shirt over her head and throws it over his shoulder. He reaches behind her and unclips her bra and slides the straps down her arms. Normally, he would take advantage of her being half naked, and toss her onto the bed and drive her crazy, but not tonight. He understands that she is too fragile, mentally.

He grabs one of his t-shirts and helps her get into it. He presses a small kiss to her temple before unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her legs. Betty steps out of them and collapses into him. He kisses her hair and leads her towards the bed, letting her lay down. Once she is comfortable, he quickly strips out of his work clothes, tossing them onto the floor, not giving a shit if they get wrinkled. Clad in only his boxers, he lies down next to Betty and pulls her flush against him.

"Do you ever think about Skyler?" she sniffles. Skyler Emily Cooper-Jones. Their first child, that had been conceived in their junior year of high school. Both Betty and Jughead were excited about starting a family together, even as 17-year-olds. Betty miscarried a week after finding out that their unborn child was a girl. It was extremely difficult for Jughead but even worse for Betty. She fell into a deep depression afterward, not wanting to eat, talk to anyone (especially Jughead), or do anything in general.

It had taken months for Betty to realize that she still had a life waiting, outside of her bedroom. She finished school in Riverdale, and the day after graduation, she and Jughead set off for New York City. 7 years later, it still haunts Betty. The last time Jughead brought up the topic of getting married and starting a family, Betty fled from their apartment and spent a week at Veronica and Archie's apartment.

4 years earlier...

"Do you ever want to get married to me? Or have children?" Jughead mumbles into Betty's neck. She pulls away, clutching the blankets to her chest. The words sink in, reopening old wounds from high school.

"We are not having this conversation tonight!" she shrieks and gets out of bed so fast she almost falls over. Hastily she redresses and starts packing clothes into a backpack.

"Betts, where are you going? Its 1 in the morning!" he says, standing up and pulling on a pair of boxers. He reaches out to her but when his hand connects with her arm, she flinches away.

"Do not touch me!" she all but yells before yanking her arm away. She zips her backpack up and runs out of the room. Jughead follows her to the front door and steps in front of her before she can open the door. "Jug, get out of my way," she demands. She ducks around him when she realizes he isn't moving.

Just as Jughead turns around, the door is slammed in his face. "Shit!" he exclaims to himself.

Present day...

"Yeah... all the time. Why?" he answers reluctantly. She wipes at her cheeks with the back of her hand before continuing.

"I'm just not ready. I know you want a family, Jug. And I'm so, so, sorry-"

"No, Betty. Do not say you're sorry. What happened in high school is not your fault. I understand why you need time. Hell, I still need time," he says, cutting her off. When Betty leans in for a kiss, they taste each other and salt from tears spilling down their cheeks.

"Well you have eight months, Juggie," she whispers against his mouth. His head jerks back and he looks at her in confusion.

"Eight months? Betty what are you saying?" he inquires while brushing a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. He cups her cheek as she finds the right words.

"Your gonna be a father, Jug," Betty says softly. His eyes grow wide and he breaks out into a grin.

"What about needing time? I- you said you aren't ready?"

Betty shakes her head gently, "that's why we have eight months, Jug. To get ready."

Jughead can't believe what his girlfriend just told him. He was going to be a dad (again). He crushes his lips onto her's and they don't break apart until they are both panting for a breath. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too. We both love you," she replies with a smile on her face.

"How did it happen? You know, ever since," he pauses and takes a gulp of air, "ever since we started college we've doubled up, the pill and condoms."

"I recently just switched birth control prescriptions, and don't you remember New Year's Eve? As I recall you said 'Fuck condoms, I need to be inside you now!'" Betty quips.

"Wow..." he trails off.

//////////////////

Betty shifts on the couch, attempting to stretch out her back. Her head is resting on Jughead's lap as they watch Betty's choice movie of the night, which is 'The Other Woman'. She is currently 6 months pregnant, and very tired. Betty's back has been giving her problems for the past few nights and she suspects tonight won't be any different.

"What about Hannah?" Jughead suddenly asks. Jughead is 100% sure that the baby inside of Betty is a girl, and Betty is certain that she is carrying a boy. They want to be surprised when the doctor hands them their baby, but having names ready won't hurt anybody. They agreed on a middle name for both genders, Aidan for a boy and Emily for a girl.

"Hannah Emily Jones... I love it, Jug. Now, all we need is one for a boy. Are you sure you don't want him to have your name?" she replies.

"Betty, honey, you know I love you and our baby, but he is not being named Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Fourth," he declares, making Betty giggle softly.

"What do you think of Ryan?"

"Ryan Aidan Jones... it has a nice ring to it. I think its decided then," Jughead tells her. She grins up at him, happy with their decision.

//////////////////

Both Betty and Jughead cry the day their son is born. When the dark-haired baby is placed on Betty's chest, all pink and wrinkly, Betty bursts into tears. At the sight of his girlfriend crying and his son, Jughead begins to cry as well.

"Hi, there Ryan," Jughead whispers to the small baby. A few hours later, Ryan opens his eyes for the first time to reveal a stunning emerald shade. A perfect mix of his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this bughead short story! feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
